


Flowers and dresses

by harmonious_relations



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonious_relations/pseuds/harmonious_relations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa picks out a dress. Margery reads a fashion magazine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and dresses

**Author's Note:**

> This was a warm up that came out pretty nicely.

‘I spoke to Mr Rivers and he said that he would make arrangements to buy the flowers himself.’

Sansa examined the green silks Margery had chosen. ‘Himself. And not his sister?’

‘Oh well,’ Margery laughed from her seat in the sun, ‘when he spoke of himself I must admit I thought it was code for his sister too-’ the Lady of Highgarden flipped through her fashion magazine. ‘Not that I have such little faith in the man’s flower picking ability.’

‘Just his knowledge on flowers?’ _Purple_ , Sansa thought moving to the pile of fabrics in the corner, _with silver accessories_. That was a safe choice.

‘He is a Rivers and not a Flower. If we’d asked him to chose the fish perhaps I would have not made such an assumption.’

Sansa pulled rolls of purple fabric from the pile and lined them on the table. ‘There are flowers in the riverlands, Marg.’

‘Swampy ones I bet. All grown in the marshlands.’ Margery laughed. ‘Or should I expect swampy flowers at our friends nameday celebrations?’

‘I don’t think Nerissa would allow it.’

‘Not for a Reach lady’s celebrations. Nerissa Rivers has better taste than that. Or she better have. Oh, I like lavender on you. It’s good for your complexion.’  
_Cools then_ , Sansa thought eliminating the bright purples from her line up. _Something muted then. Understated. Sophisticated, like Margery._

  
‘Have you looked at this magazine yet? Wonderful illustrations. I think it must be new I don’t recognise these designers.’

‘Which magazine?’

Margery hummed, ‘The House of Elliot. Sisters, I think. With designs of their own but a magazine promoting more than themselves. Noble idea.’Sansa’s pile was down to four options. She liked all of them too much to decide, she screwed up her face in irritation. ‘Sansa,’ Margaery called softly, ‘sweetheart you’re fussing.’

‘No, I’m not.’

Margery got up from her seat and went to take Sansa’s arm. ‘You could always get more than one dress made you know. We have more than enough money and more than enough occasions.’

Margery was right of course. Sansa sighed, ‘I don’t know why just I can’t decide today.’

‘It’s because you want everything to be perfect. Jade only turns 16 once after all. But I’m certain she’s going to love everything we have planned for her, alright?’ Margery squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

‘Right.’

‘Good. Now,’ Margaery smiled, ‘let's leave this for now and go take advantage of this good weather shall we?’


End file.
